Duel College
by TacticalShadez
Summary: Picks up where the real Yugioh Gx left off. There are CHANGES, must read. A year after travelling on his own, Jaden decides to go to Duel college. Takes place a year after graduating from Duel Academy. Jaden and Alexis finally have a chance with each other but like every Gx season there's always trouble.
1. Chapter 1

DUEL COLLEGE

It was 8 am and class was starting. Syrus was desperately trying to wake up Jaden. Professor Banner wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Jay! … Hey Jay! Come on wake up! Oh man this is the third time this week" Syrus sighed.

He shook his best friend as hard as he could but he was still fast asleep.

**Jaden's Dream POV**

I walked around the Obelisk blue dorm. My blue blazer was so sweet! Hey... wait when did I get into Obelisk blue?

"It's your move Jaden!" Zane said loudly.

Suddenly the entire scenery changed and I was behind the Obelisk blue dorm dueling Zane. Well at least I still had a blue blazer on! I heard a chirping sound and looked both ways. I saw Winged Kuriboh floating above my shoulder.

"Hey buddy am I dreaming?" I asked. He chirped a couple of times.

"Wow this is awesome! But I wish my brain could've given me more life points..." I looked back at Zane who was standing still.

The serious look at his face told me something was off. Zane was always serious but he always seemed calm. I drew a card.

Zane LP: 2000 Jaden LP:200

Zane had all three of his cyber dragons on the field. Man how am I supposed to win this duel? Hmm... how about...

"Ok Zane, I activate fusion recovery!" I lifted the card as high as I can. I took my polymerization and my elemental hero burstinatrix from my graveyard.

"Now I use polymerization to fuse my elemental hero burstinatrix and my elemental hero avion in my hand to summon the elemental hero flame wingman!" My flame wingman appeared on the field in a ball of fire. ATK: 2100

"Not bad but he's still too weak to take down my dragons" Zane stated.

"True, but not after this. I activate the field spell skyscraper!" I exclaimed. Buildings rose from all corners of the field and my flame wingman's attack points shot up to 3100.

"Now attack!" I yelled. The duel ended in the blink of an eye and soon the scenery began to change again.

"Hey Kuriboh... how can I be living in my dreams?" I gave him a blank stare. He flew around me and chirped.

"So my dreams are trying to tell me something!? Well I don't see why they would tell me to beat Zane. I've already lost to him. Then we tied at his Grad duel." Kuriboh seemed annoyed but to be honest I wasn't sure what he was telling me anymore.

The scenery cleared up and I was now in... someones dorm room? I scanned the area only to see a bed with pink bed sheets and a pair of white PJ's neatly folded on top.

"Are you ready yet Jay?" The voice of one of my closest friends startled me.

I turned around to see none other than Alexis Rhodes. Alexis seemed strangely happy, and I quickly realized she was wrapped in _just_ a towel!

"Uhh readdddy foooorrr whaaat?" I stuttered. My body trembled and my heart was beating incredibly fast. I don't know what's happening here but I think I … like it? I mean after all Alexis was the most attractive girl in duel academy. Friend or not I'm still a straight guy who enjoys a nice bust, so I guess it's normal my body is going crazy.

Jeez this is weird.

Alexis winked and began to slide her towel down. As her cleavage were about to be exposed and the scenery went white. Kuriboh chuckled.

"Hey that's not funny! Alexis is hot right?" I thought of her for a moment. Kuriboh argued that it was more than that. And so was my duel with Zane.

Suddenly I heard another friendly voice. The voice sounded fuzzy, like it was coming from a distance.

"JAY. JADEN! HEY JAY!" the voice screamed. Kuriboh chirped again.

"So is this what you meant? That I'm supposed to wake up?"

My eyes shot open.

**Jaden POV**

I threw my body up only to see Syrus angrily staring at me.

"What's up Sy?"

"What's up!? Jay do you know what time it is? Professor Banner will kill us!" He freaked.

Well Syrus does have a point. We were now in Duel college. Courtesy of Seto Kaiba. A year ago we had graduated from Duel academy. I left to travel the world for a year and it turns out I missed out on a sweet party during our last day! But I did get to duel the king of games himself, Yugi Motto. Eventually after traveling my parents argued that if I wasn't going to join the Pro league I should consider Dueling trade school or college. Everyone that graduated with me from Duel academy was either in Duel college, trade school or already in the work force.

Personally, I enjoyed saving the world from dangers and meeting new people during my travels, but I soon figured out that I do and will always belong with my family and friends.

...Well actually what really happened is my parents got fed up of funding my trips so I had to either go to school or work. So I chose my career path. Syrus was already in his second year of duel college. He was studying dueling tactics. Unlike Zane who went straight for the pro league, Syrus decided to work on a masters degree for dueling tactics, that way if he failed in the pro league he could always be a pro league manager. You know like Sartorius was for Aster Phoenix.

As for my other close friends, Bastion is currently working for Kaiba corporation's space agency. Chazz is also in the pro league but things have been slow for him. Unlike Zane his reputation still needs work. Blair and Hassleberry were enrolled in dueling trade school. Hassleberry wanted to become an archeologist while Blair wanted to be a nurse. Aster is still in the pro league and believe it or not, he's not the world champion anymore! That's right, Zane may have lost to him during their first duel but the next two duels were all Zane's. Zane had remade his deck. He had given his old cyber dragon deck to Syrus and sealed away the dark cyber cards for good. Jim was recruited by Industrial illusions (aka Pegasus), to be an explorer. He basically helps card designers get the information they need by traveling to the ends of Earth! Adrian was … well Adrian. He's already the heir to the Gecko financial group so I guess there's nothing to say about him, he's a billionaire. Axel is in Duel college too. Actually he's in one my classes. He's studying survival Dueling, which is just dueling for your life and all that good stuff. Finally there's Alexis. She wants to be a teacher at duel academy so like Syrus and Axel, she's in her second college year already. Her first year of college was spent taking education courses and now she's in dueling philosophy. Same program as me. I took dueling philosophy because I got a scholarship for it. Because I'm known to be ranked among the worlds best duelist (thanks to chancellor Sheppard from duel academy) I was given a free pass to philosophy. Apparently the best of the best duelists study philosophy. Well them and educators like my old professor Banner. Professor Banner was dead but his spirit still lives on in his cat Pharaoh, who is currently lurking the slifer red dorms of duel academy. Anyways turns out my teacher had a twin brother who is also professor Banner at duel college! Only this one is way more strict!

"Sorry Sy, looks like we're late for history class again..." I smirked evily. Even though Banner might give us a dirty look, we're in college. He can't do anything to us. We're free! And I hate that class.

Syrus sighed "Well now Alexis is going to spam text my phone again!"

"Chill out Sy I have all my classes with her I'll just tell her everything is fine next class"

"Whoa wait you mean you're skipping!?" He exclaimed.

"I'm skipping? No Sy WE'RE skipping!" I grinned.

"Oh man this makes two times Jay! We can't ask Alexis for her notes again!"

"Sure we can. She's our friend."

"Well then in that case why don't you get a cell phone! That way she'll stop texting me! Besides lets be honest she just wants to know where you are."

"We do have every single class together and you are always following me around ever since I came here so It sort of makes sense don't you think Sy?" I laughed.

Syrus rolled his eyes. "She should really get new best friends! Like actual girl friends! Or maybe a hot boyfriend that way she'll be to distracted to text me and my cell phone bill won't be over 50$ a month!"

My heart banged against my chest. "Don't say that..." I muttered.

"Huh?" Syrus gave me a confused look.

I took a deep breath. "She doesn't seem like the type to look for guys. Besides she's in love with dueling remember". I felt my body tremble a bit. Why do I feel... nervous?

"Anyways there are so many cuties out there!" Syrus jumped.

"Easy Sy! You wouldn't want to cheat on the Dark magician girl... now come on lets go to the main cafeteria!" I laughed and ran out of our room.

"Wait is she here now!?" Syrus panicked as he chased after me.

The main cafeteria was flooded with people. It felt good to see people in regular clothes again. No more red, yellow or blue.

"Hey Syrus, Jaden, over here!" I heard a southern accent voice call out. Standing among the wave of people was none other than Jesse Anderson. And did I forget to mention Jesse is also at duel college? He's in his second year studying dueling tactics with Syrus.

"Hey Jesse so you're skipping Banner's class too?" I asked.

"I really hate to do it Jay, but I got no choice really. I have this huge essay due for management class and -" He started but Syrus fist pumped the air in triumph.

"HA! I finished that essay last week" He said.

"Lucky" Jesse muttered. Suddenly a beeping sound came from Jesse's pocket.

"Cell phone?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alexis again! She keeps asking me if I've seen Syrus" Jesse groaned.

"Seriously!? She wasn't even texting me until Jaden showed up for college" Syrus complained.

"Who's Jaden?" A certain someone said.

I looked past Jesse to see a brunette with curly hair standing behind him. She had dark brown eyes and a friendly smile.

"So who's the pretty girl behind you Jesse?" I winked playfully.

She giggled. "I think I liked you better when Yubel made you act all serious" He murmured.

But his anger instantly subsided and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"This here is Max. She's a friend of mine, I met her in gym class."

I pushed Jesse over and took her hand. "Hey my name's Jaden Yuki! Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you Jaden. Jesse always talks about you" She returned my smile but seemed a little agitated.

"Yeah Max here always tells me to stop talking about you Jay, and start talking about myself" Jesse admitted, scratching the back of his head.

I shrugged. Guess that explains the agitation. I looked back so I was facing Sy again. He was frozen like a statue.

"What is it Sy" I whispered.

"Max! She's so hot Jay just look at her!" Sy drueled.

"She's fine but I'm pretty sure she's also taken" I wiggled my eyebrows and motioned to Jesse who was staring at Max.

"Oh I see what you mean" Syrus said. "I call dibs on the next girl".

I snorted and returned my attention to Max who was now giving me a blank stare.

"Sorry Max but Jesse and I are best buds so you're just going to have to live with the Jaden & Jesse talks" I explained.

She sighed. "I'll try".

"Anyways, listen guys I've gotta get back to my essay so I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave" Jesse stated.

Max tugged at Jesse's sleeve. "How long will you be?"

"I'd say about two hours" He replied.

"Hey Max you can chill with us for a while if you're not doing anything else that is..." I offered.

She hesitated as if considering her options. "Well I don't see why not. My friends are in class anyways"

I exchanged looks with Jesse. He seemed relieved by the fact Max would be spending time with his friends and not her own.

"Ok then lets go to the card shop!" I shouted.

Syrus and Max almost fell over when they heard me. "The card shop?!" They replied.

"Of course who doesn't like the smell of new cards!" I smiled.

"Uh Jay how about we go see a movie? I hear they're playing Duel Monsters Vs. Aliens in the third floor cafeteria." Syrus offered.

"I'm sorry what was your name again?" Max asked Syrus. Syrus stood up straight so that he seemed a little taller. Unfortunately Max was still half a foot taller.

"Syrus. Syrus Truesdale!" He said.

"Syrus I have a better idea, why don't we - WHOA wait hold on... Syrus_ Truesdale_. As in a relative of the Zane Truesdale, the worlds top duelist other than Yugi and Kaiba of course." She asked.

"Zane is my older brother actually" Syrus chuckled.

"That's insane! Your brother's amazing! Stylish, cool, smart and number one."

"Zane is great, but mom says I got the looks" Syrus said proudly.

Max giggled while I held back my laughter. Max pinched Syrus's cheek.

"You're cute. Zane has always been my role model. I've always wanted to go pro but instead I came to college" She sighed.

"Which program are you in?" I asked.

"I'm not in a program. I'm just taking two dueling courses and a gym class. I have gym with Jesse, Introduction to Dueling forms and Dueling in context."

"BORRRINNNGG" I yawned. Syrus elbowed me in the stomach. "I mean, wow that sounds great those will definitely help you go pro"

"That's what I'm hoping for. … So where were we... OH right we should go to Barbecue. They're giving out free food near the central garden." She explained.

"Did you say free food?" My eyes grew wide. Syrus grabbed my arm.

"OH NO Jay you're not running away from me this time" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Without hesitating I ran straight for the staircase which lead to the garden. The college had several gardens but everyone knew the central staircase lead to the central garden. The central staircase was surrounded by people, vending machines, decorations and the bathrooms.

Syrus and Max tried to keep up with me but I was already several feet ahead of them. I heard people groan and swear under their breath as I dodged and nudged random people while running. As we got closer to the staircase it happened.

I was about to reach the staircase and BAM!

I tumbled backwards, and realized I had just collided with someone coming out of the bathroom. I quickly got up, wiped my jeans and held out my hand.

"I'm so sorry, I was running really fast and didn't have time to stop... I -" My words were cut off by the sight of a familiar face.

"Alexis?" I asked.

"Jaden..." She rubbed her head and took my hand. I pulled her up slowly and saw that I had hurt her head.

"Lex I'm so so sorry I reaallllllllly didn't mean to hit you I-" this time she put her finger on my lips and smiled.

"It's alright Jay I'm ok" She said while still rubbing her head.

"Are you sure do you need me to bring you to the nurses office?" I asked again, feeling really bad I that I had hit her. It was strangely out of character for me, but what can I say... I could've killed her! Ok maybe I'm exaggerating but...

"I said I'm fine" She eyed me curiously and then turned away from me. Was she mad?

"Hi Alexis!" Syrus said. Syrus and Max had caught up and were panting really hard.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Syrus asked. Alexis shot him a harsh glare.

"I am in class. I just had to go to the bathroom." She said.

"Then why do you have your bag with you?" Max pointed to Alexis's book bag.

She shot a dirty look at Max. "Err well..." She hesitated.

"You walked out of class!?" Syrus said in surprise.

"Why would you do that Lex?" I watched as she twirled her hair with her fingers.

"Err well you see..." She hesitated again.

"Come on Lex you can't lie" I grinned.

She smiled back. "I was looking for you guys I thought something had happened." She admitted.

"Alexis I already told you nothing ever happens!" Syrus yelled, clearly tired of hearing the same excuses.

"Yeah I mean what could possibly happen to them here in college..." Max continued.

Alexis clenched her fist. "Excuse me but what would you know about what could happen to them? Did you spend three years in a duel academy with them?" She snapped.

Max, who was standing next to me inched closer and held my sleeve. Alexis frowned.

"Easy Lex, Max here is sort of right. After all this isn't duel academy so lets leave some parts of the past behind us" I pushed Max away and Alexis stared at me.

Her hazel eyes seemed... different nowadays. I haven't seen any of my friends much because of my travels but out of all of them Alexis is the only one who really changed. I mean she hasn't actually changed she just... acts different? I little more bitter than usual? Maybe overprotective of her friends?

Winged Kuriboh then appeared for a split second and chirped.

HEYYY Kuriboh that's not nice I'm not being stupid or blind! I screamed in my head.

Alexis held her eye contact and then spoke.

"Max?" She questioned. Syrus pulled out his phone and began to text. I hope he was doing what I think he was doing.

"She's a friend that was introduced to us by Jesse. Actually we just met her!" I explained.

"Oh" Was all Alexis could manage. Suddenly Alexis pulled out her phone slowly. She looked at the screen and I saw a look of relief flood her face. She turned to me looking happier.

"Oh well Hi Max. … Sorry for getting angry I just got a little carried away anyways my name is Alexis Rhodes." Alexis stuck out her hand and Max shook it.

Max still seemed a little frightened by Alexis's mood swing.

I wiggled my way over to Syrus who stood still. "I know you texted Alexis." I whispered.

"What's your point?" He replied.

"Well what did you tell her?" I asked.

"Nothing Jay." He stuck out his tongue.

I growled but decided to let it slide.

**Alexis POV**

Just who does this Max girl think she is? Touching Jaden like that. Like he's a statue or something. Syrus did just text me saying she's Jesse soon to be girlfriend so I guess that's good for him, but I don't see why she's getting all close with Jaden.

I looked at Jaden who was whispering something to Syrus. His warm brown eyes never failed at making me feel all fuzzy.

In duel academy Jaden was always so... oblivious. Oblivious to the fact that I … cared … for him. And I still do.

My first year of Duel college was probably the most horrible year of my life. My brother Atticus was on his way to becoming a pop star and he kept making me model for his stupid fashion magazines. It won't be long until I start hearing his songs on the radio and seeing his face on posters. I missed a lot of my friends and I had to study really hard to keep my grades high. Education was so boring to learn about... I mean I was basically learning about how to teach. But worst of all I hated the fact that I was missing one person in my life.

Jaden.

During my last year at duel academy I suspected that I actually had deep feelings for Jaden. Ever since I first met him he always made my world spin. Then Yubel came along and changed the way Jaden acted. He was so cold and detached sort of like Zane except he was just too serious. Then once Jaden started to act like himself again he basically confirmed my feelings. Now that he's mature and the same childish Jaden I've always known, I realize that I care for him. I never told Jaden how I felt, but it was only because he had never realized anything between us. I would only be holding him back from his dreams. I suffered and cried myself too sleep knowing that I would probably never get to be with Jaden or even tell him how I feel. Sure I might've seen him again but it didn't matter. The longer I spent away from him the more I wanted to be with him. All I thought was Jaden, Jaden, Jaden. Where is he? What's he up too? All my memories from duel academy would haunt me during my daydreams. Sure I loved dueling and I'm glad I could pursue my career of teaching, but I also loved Jaden. He was my other half and without him I fell apart on the inside.

Now he's here. He's here in Duel college back from his world wide adventures. Life was giving me a chance to be with him and I wasn't about to let it go. I know he still doesn't see whats going on but that's what makes him Jaden. He's not like other guys that have "loved me". All they want is to get me in bed like the disgusting pigs they are. Jaden cares. He has to like me.

Now I'm just being desperate.

**Jaden POV**

"Lex if you're going to be cutting class with us then come to the Barbecue with us?" I offered.

She twirled her hair again. This wasn't like Alexis at all.

"Hey Lex why are you twirling your hair so much?"

She quickly removed her fingers from her hair and her cheeks turned pink.

"No reason, I've just been having... uhh bad hair days recently" She laughed. "But a Barbecue sounds nice".

"Sweet!" I smiled. Syrus lead the way as he began walking down the staircase towards the central garden.

**Amnail POV**

"Jaden Yuki".

"He is the chosen duelist?" asked Epsilon.

"He is indeed the chosen duelist. Successor to the title of the king of games. The one with the most powerful dueling spirit." I explained.

"He has already been tested by your brother, Banner. He has defeated dark and light. He is the power." Epsilon ran his hands through his spiky brown hair. He stood at almost seven feet tall. Skinny but one with the shadows.

"He's in his semi-perfect form now." I removed my hood so that my long white hair was now exposed. I looked exactly like Amnail, aka the professor Banner that almost defeated Jaden then died. But then again, I too am Amnail.

"Semi-perfect? What do you mean?" Epsilon removed his spirit from the body so that his body was now cloaked by the shadow realm.

"Jaden was in his imperfect form for many of his victories. The only reason Jaden managed to succeed even after his defeats is because of his allies." I continued.

"Jaden almost never lost".

"Almost is the key word Epsilon. Did Yugi Motto ever loose?"

"What are these forms you speak of Amnail?" Epsilon preferred calling me by Banner. When he calls me Amnail it means I have his attention.

"Jaden like every other human being is insignificant to the universe's greatness. Humans only become significant, or useful I should say, once they've achieved their destiny. Once they've achieved their destiny they are at their peak, and they die." I began.

"This is only true in a flawless world. Babies can die too. People can die by accident". Epsilon argued.

"Accident?" I laughed. "Believe what you want. But the point is that humans live to complete their journey. Throughout their journey they change forms. They change their looks, attitude, character. Everything evolves into something stronger."

"So you're saying humans are always trying to become the best they can possibly be? And when they do reach that point, they just die?".

"Yes Epsilon! Now you're understanding. Of course like you said, this is only true in a perfect world. We have treatments and medications to tamper with destiny. To prolong a humans life span. But destiny, just like karma and just like nature, will adapt to changes. A wise man once said no ones destiny is written in stone."

"Jaden is a human being. Therefore when he reaches his ultimate form, it won't matter. He'll die like the rest." Epsilon concluded.

"Wrong" I smiled.

"Why!?"

"Because Jaden is a king. He is a ruler. He is an exception. He is the alpha male. He is a powerful human being born to guard peace and freedom on Earth. Just like Yugi Motto. A powerful Pharoah is Yugi's past life. This Pharaoh protected his people. He was always in his perfect form. People as powerful as Yugi and Jaden stay alive when they reach perfection. They truly die of natural cause. Yugi served our planet well, but it is Jaden's turn to protect our planet. So far he has faced challenges beyond what we could ever imagine before he has even reached perfection. Yet through the help of his friends he has prevailed.".

"Tell me Amnail, how do you know Jaden is semi-perfect now, and not imperfect?"

"Yubel".

"The duel monster spirit?"

"Yubel fused her soul with Jaden's. Yubel was the guardian of Jaden's past life. All powerful humans have a past life. Powerful humans are chosen by our universe. Our universe picks the strongest, and reincarnates a clone. A new human being who is similar to the old version, but stronger. Jaden must reach his perfect form. With Yubel, he is semi-perfect. All he needs is the other half of the puzzle and he will triumph over all."

"We can see the change! Yubel has made Jaden more mature and more observant!"

"Indeed Epsilon! A human's form will change from any significant person, place or thing in their lives. Luckily for us Jaden seems to only need one more puzzle piece. But evil will come sooner than later. We must push Jaden to his limits as soon as possible. This is where we come in. You, a pioneer of the shadow games and I, an alchemist."

"We are great. But are we good enough?" Epsilon asked.

"We don't need to be. We will give our knowledge and powers to people that can test Jaden. From there, destiny will do the rest."

"But who?"

I pulled out a magazine from my pocket and gave it to Epsilon.

He emerged from the shadows.

An evil smirk appeared on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaden POV**

I gasped. "That's a HUGE line up"

Alexis stood close to me. "It's free food Jay. Who wouldn't want to line up."

Syrus eyed the line. "On second thought I'm not feeling hungry anyways so why don't we-"

"No way we're staying right here!" Max yelled. She got in line and dragged me with her so that Syrus and Alexis would follow.

"Since we're waiting in line … tell us about yourself Max. Family? Friends?" I asked. Syrus stared at Max while Alexis bit her lip.

"Well I don't have close friends anymore. I guess you could say I left them behind... but everyone moves on right? We all need to follow our dreams."

"Right. Everyone eventually goes their own way!" Alexis added.

She hesitated. "I don't have my mother anymore. … She died when I was born."

Everyone fell silent. That was unexpected.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure she'd be proud of her daughter making it to college" I smiled.

Alexis and Syrus nodded. Max's face seemed a little darker, like her story only gets worse.

"I don't have my dad either" She trembled a little. Alexis put a hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean by "you don't have" him?" Syrus asked ignorantly.

"My father was a shadow duelist. I know many people don't believe in the shadow realm... but it's true. My father gave his soul to the shadows and he challenged countless amounts of duelists to duel for Anti-Cards. He then sold those cards for profit... you know how the black market is. Eventually my father dueled a very really good duelist and he lost." She paused for a moment holding her breath.

She was getting closer to tears but stayed strong. "The price was his body".

"His body!?" Syrus screamed. People standing in line gave Syrus some weird looks.

"What does that mean?" Alexis asked.

"He's either dead or trapped in the shadow realm forever." She finished. Max's body trembled and her face turned white. I gripped her hand.

"It's alright now. I mean you have friends to support you, so don't cave in" I said gently. Max squeezed my hand back.

"That's really sweet of you Jaden". She replied. Her eyes now looking down on the ground.

Alexis had both her fists clenched but a sad look on her face. Syrus didn't know how to react so he stood still.

As Max's breathing began to calm down, I slowly removed my hand from hers.

"I have no brothers or sisters. My main goal is to go pro." She said with a spark in her eyes.

Alexis snorted. "I'm sure you can do it. After all If Chazz can do it then anyone can"

Syrus and I burst out laughing. That's true. "Nice one Lex"

"Who's Chazz?" Max asked in confusion.

"Chazz Princeton. He's in the pro league. Not that great though, but he's still one of our friends". Syrus said.

"Princeton? He must be loaded" Max stated.

"Oh he is" Alexis said, remembering the time she left her Obelisk dorm to stay in Chazz's super sized dorm room.

"Hey look guys we're almost at the front of the line!" I cheered.

"That was fast" Syrus said.

"No joke" Max added. "So what about you guys. Have any family?"

"My parents are always busy. They're just your everyday office workers. They spent a lot of money on Zane and I for education." Syrus explained.

"Money well spent, if Zane keeps it up you guys will be rich too".

"Yeah but it's not about the money. It's about dueling!" Syrus said happily.

"Yeahhhh right Sy..." Alexis grinned. "My parents are university teachers. So I guess you could say teaching runs in family. I'm definitely going to become a teacher someday. And I have an older brother, his name is Atticus."

Max scratched her chin. "That name sounds familiar... I think my friend was talking about an Atticus. Something about singing".

"He's a popstar in progress. It's better that way he's not really meant for teaching...".

"Really? I heard he's pretty good at teaching people about love" Syrus laughed.

Alexis rolled her eyes "No way! He probably just repeats lines from his favorite movies".

"What about you Jaden?" Max turned to me.

"My folks are great! My mom's cooking is amazing and my dad has the sweetest rides!"

"Rides? You mean you've got more than one car? But you don't even have siblings" Syrus said.

"Not cars Sy, motorcycles. Though my dad is a car salesman and my mom's a telemarketer. Oh and I guess Pharaoh counts as family too."

I heard a chirp.

"So do Winged Kuriboh... and Yubel."

"Pharaoh? You mean the cat?" Alexis asked.

"A pharaoh!? A Kuriboh? Who's Yubel?" Max seemed really confused.

"Do we really have to bring up Yubel" Syrus groaned.

I put up my hands "Slow down guys! One at a time."

Alexis stepped forward. "The cat?"

"Yup. I brought Pharaoh along with me while I traveled the world! Wasn't planned, he just appeared after my duel with Yugi... Anyways long story short, I brought him back to Duel academy" I laughed.

"Wait you dueled Yugi!? As in the king of games!?" Max was practically glowing.

"I sure did! He's the one who gave me Winged Kuriboh. It's no big deal though... but he did pretty much destroy my life points with his Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Max tried to compose herself but she was speechless. "Wow" Was all she could manage.

"Man my buddy Winged Kuriboh always has my back so I guess he's practically a family member. I mean he's way more than just a friend, he's ALWAYS with me." I explained, trying not to make Syrus feel bad about not calling him family.

"Then there's Yubel. She was my favorite duel monster card when I was a kid, and she's still among my favorites." I smiled.

Alexis and Syrus exchanged looks. Clearly surprised by the fact I didn't elaborate on how Yubel and I were fused with each other and how she's my eternal guardian.

"That's just crazy! Jaden you're like the luckiest duelist ever!" Max yelled.

"For what? Having a Kuriboh?" I smirked. Alexis and Syrus almost fell over.

"I definitely want to duel you Jaden." She said determinedly.

Alexis froze.

"Uh Max that may not be the best -" Syrus started but I interrupted right away.

"You wanna throw down!? Sweet! Get your game on Max!" I began to pull out my duel disk but I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Not so fast Jay, we're getting food remember?". Her soft gaze and her tender touch caught me off guard. I stared into her hazel eyes. How is Alexis different!? Can someone – (Winged Kuriboh chirps) – other than Winged Kuriboh tell me!? I screamed in my head.

"Jay?" She asked in a small voice. I took a deep breath.

"Hm oh right the food! I almost forgot... my bad".

After a few more painful minutes of waiting in line, we finally reached a lady who was giving out paper plates. Alexis held my plate while I ran straight for the cheeseburgers. After running around like savages, we walked out and headed for the cafeteria again. The caf was almost completely empty, everyone was either in line for the Barbecue or heading off to class. We sat down. Syrus had taken two hotdogs and a burger, Alexis had the same thing, Max had three burgers while I had two regular burgers, two cheeseburgers and six hotdogs.

I began eating while Max stared at me in amazement.

"Hey look we could see Jesse from here!" Sy pointed to a blue haired boy who seemed to be focused on writing. Max, who was probably disgusting by me, looked towards Jesse's general direction.

"Still waiting for him?" Alexis asked.

Max's cheeks turned pink. "Hmmmm what?... I guess. He said it would only take two hours to write his essay."

"It's only been an hour at most" Sy pointed out.

I nodded while shoving two hotdogs in my mouth.

"Whoa slow down! You could choke Jay!" Alexis said with a worried face.

"Re- (chewing) – lax Lex"

"Don't get between a man and his food" Max whispered. Alexis face palmed.

Suddenly, someones cell phone rang.

"I gotta take this" Syrus said, as he got up and walked away with his cell phone pressed against his ear.

"So Jaden. You must be a good duelist if Yugi dueled you." Max stated.

"He's not just good. He's arguably the best." Alexis added.

"Really? Says who?"

"He tied in a duel with Zane. That's right. _The_ Zane went to our duel academy. And Jaden gave him a run for his money. Yugi dueled Jay. Jesse, the crystal beast deck user, lost to him. All power hungry psycho's that try to take over the world loose to Jay. Jaden defeated Aster Phoenix too. If he's not one of the best then I don't know what is." Alexis countered.

Max remained silent. Her eyes focused on me now. I could see smoke coming out of Alexis's ears. She seemed really mad about Max being around in general.

"I will defeat you, Jaden Yuki." She finally said.

**Zane POV **

"Mr. Truesdale, thank you for taking the time to consider our request" The white haired man said.

"How could I refuse. After all you are offering a reasonable pay." I replied.

The man pulled out a binder. The label read "Amnail's Files". He scanned through the first few pages and stopped at a strange looking page. There were scribbles all over the place and a picture. He lifted the page and moved it closer to my face.

"That's Jaden Yuki..." I frowned. What does he know? And more importantly what does he want?

The picture had Jaden looking pretty serious, with one orange eye and one green eye. Both eyes were glowing. I recognized this appearance.

"That's Jaden Yuki not too long after his fusion with Yubel. He was too serious during his last year. He almost threw away everything he had. He had forgotten how fun it was to duel".

The white haired man smiled "You know more than I expected Mr. Truesdale."

"I don't know where or how you got this information, but you don't know even half of what you're dealing with here. Jaden has matured. What happened in duel academy stays in duel academy." I finished.

I was about to stand up. We had been sitting in a small cafe. At first I thought this anonymous letter would be a great opportunity for me to start making money off of dueling outside the main arena. But this guy clearly is after Jaden, and he knows nothing about what truly happened at duel academy. He might know about Yubel, he might know about the Shadow Riders, but he has no idea what everyone went through.

Before I could make my way out he spoke.

"Don't you want to duel Jaden?" He asked.

"Not if it's going to help you get your hands on him." I answered.

He put the file back in the binder and closed it. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Mr. Truesdale. I don't want anything at all."

"Is that so? Then what's with the Jaden stalking?"

"Jaden is just a duelist that needs to be tested. I'm just the test conductor. I'm not after anything, its just business."

"I don't see how you could make any money off of this." I found myself standing at the front door. I decided that walking out would only leave me wondering. I returned to my seat.

"It's simple math really... I pay a duelist to beat Jaden in a duel. I now have proof of Jaden Yuki loosing a duel. Jaden is a fantastic duelist, and we both know he'll come to the pro league some day. Heck he might even de-throne you. Besides Aster Phoenix, the only duelist that has ever stood in your way is Jaden. To make a long story short, you beat Jaden now, I record the duel, and when Jaden goes pro I'll leak my video and the press along with tons of fans will be making me millions."

Aster and Jaden only? This only proves my point. He doesn't know about all the details. Everything that truly took place in the dark world, or how the we defeated the Shadow Riders. He only knows of the results. If he knew details, he'd know that Yubel defeated me using Jesse's crystal beast deck. In other words Jesse Anderson is another duelist that stands in my way.

But a chance to duel Jaden... especially with my new deck. I've already defeated Aster, and we know even though Jesse is a great duelist Jaden is better. Jaden also defeated Aster. That means all I really have to do...

is beat Jaden.

This guy is either a stalker with other plans, or telling the truth. Either way, I get to duel Jaden.

"A chance to duel Jaden and make big money? Sure why not." I extended my arm.

He took my hand. "We have ourselves a deal Truesdale."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaden POV**

"Guys guys! You'll never believe who just called me!" Syrus jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let me guess your pediatrician?"

"NO! He called yesterday actually. It was my big bro!"

Alexis eyed Syrus in surprise "Zane"

"Why did he call you? Do you two always call each other?" Max asked.

"No way! He's way to busy to call me. He does check up on me though... but guess what; he said he'll be coming to our college next week!"

"What for?" I asked. "I mean don't get me wrong, Duel college is great but what's the point? There aren't that many true duelists here, just people that want to learn dueling related stuff."

"He said business. Something about a duel with the strongest duelist at duel college..." Syrus wiggled his eyebrows.

I stared at him blankly. There aren't many duelists here, yet he's coming here to duel the strongest duelist? And who is this strong duelist? I guess Zane must be getting bored of the pros.

Alexis smacked the back of my head. "He meant you Jay...".

"Ouch!" I groaned. "WAIT ME!? OH Jeez, so Zane is coming here to duel me?"

Alexis sighed as Max tried to control her giggles.

Syrus nodded. "That's what he said."

"Next week huh? That gives me like … five days to get ready!" I smiled.

"Uh Jay it's actually four days" Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah whatever, ok Max it's time to throw down! Come on follow me!"

I hopped out of my seat and ran towards the exit. I knew the perfect place to duel Max. If she plans to go pro some day then she better be prepared for an audience.

"Jadennnn! Hold on!" Syrus called out from behind. Alexis and Max ran after me, so I decided it wasn't necessary to stop for Sy.

**Amnail POV**

Epsilon had waited patiently in the comfort of his office.

"Tell me Amnail... how did it go?" He asked.

"Better than I expected, It seems Zane Truesdale knew a lot more about Jaden than we had anticipated. Nevertheless, he accepted the deal. I gave him the enchanted shadow duel disk to use against Jaden. I explained to him the duel disk was created with video surveillance technology, so that way we could be sure he'll use it."

"A video camera? That duel disk doesn't even have a video lens!" Epsilon exclaimed.

I laughed. "As if he knows that. As far as we're concerned, that duel disk is to make Zane a more dangerous duelist than ever before. In Zane's eyes its just a dumb disk that will record the duel and nothing more."

I put away the files I'd been analyzing and left the office.

"Where are you going in such a hurry!?" Epsilon questioned.

"I have to teach a class. Now into the shadows you go" I waved to him and made my way to my history class.

Jaden POV

"The auditorium!?" Sy freaked.

"You ran this far to have a duel here? There's no one here..." Alexis said.

I smiled. "That's where you come in Lex" I wrapped my arm around her neck and she bit her lip.

"You and Sy will stand outside the entrance and advertise! Every time people pass tell them about the duel!" I whispered excitedly.

Alexis hesitated. More than anything else she looked dazed. I let go of her and pointed to Syrus.

"NO JAY. I'm not going out there with Alexi-"

"If you do it I'll pay for lunch for a week"

"Make it two!"

I groaned. "Fine."

"OHH BOY! LET'S GO!" Syrus dragged Alexis by her arm towards the auditorium entrance.

"So it's just you and me now..." Max appeared on stange. I walked up to her and I froze about a foot in front of her. Sparks of determination flew through her eyes. She really wanted to duel.

I pulled out my duel disk and gave her my deck. We shuffled each others decks while keeping eye contact. I know this is out of character for me, but I was actually beginning to get... nervous?

"Duel!"

"I'll start off." I drew a card. "I activate polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avion to form the Elemental hero Flame Wingman! Next I'll throw down a face down, and end my turn."

Max smiled.

"I summon Scarr, scout of the dark world in defense mode. Then I'll activate mystical space typhoon..."

My face down card flew off the field. So much for that...

"I end my turn" She said.

Now why would Max leave a weak monster like that on her field?

"Alright then, my turn! I'll activate the field spell skyscraper. Then I'll play a spell card known as Fake hero. Now I'll summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

As Neos appeared I sprung my hand forward. "Wingman, Neos, Attack!"

Max's Scarr was destroy and she took 500 lp of damage due to Wingman's effect. Next Neos attacked and she lost 2500 lp.

Max: 1000 lp Jaden 4000 lp

"When Scarr is destroyed by battle, I could take a level 4 dark world monster and add it to my hand."

I nodded. As Neos returned to my hand due to Fake hero's effect, I placed a face down card to end my turn.

"I activate The gates of the dark world!" Max shouted. "This is a field spell so say good bye to your skyscraper. Next I'll activate one of its effects, I'm allowed to discard one fiend type monster, then I draw a card. I'll discard Snoww, Unlight of dark world. When its sent to the graveyard I can target any Dark world monster in my deck and add it to my hand. Next I'll play Dark world lightning. I target one face-down on the field and destroy it, and in exchange all I have to do is discard one card."

My trap card exploded. Only wingman was left on my field.

"Now I'll summon Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark world, but he won't be here for long, for you see Jaden, by returning him back to my hand I could special summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark world from my graveyard."

"Wait so that was the card you discarded!?" I exclaimed. The dragon appeared, with 2700 attack points.

"Yup! Now because of my gates of the dark world field spell, he gains an extra 300 attack points. Finally I'll equip it with Axe of despair. Making a grand total of 4000 attack points."

Now that's a turn! In just one move she summoned a monster with 4000 attack points and stripped my field of any defense. Oh man I'm in for it now.

"Attack his wingman!" She pointed to him as Grapha annihilated him with one blow.

Max: 1000 lp Jaden: 2100 lp

Alexis POV

"Yes right in here. … Dueling straight through those doors! … Ummm no I'm not a mascot."

People were now curious about the duel going on between Max and Jaden. It hadn't been too long since they started but words spread quickly. Syrus was running around yelling in peoples ear, while I stood near the entrance overwhelmed by the amount of people entering and trying to answer questions.

"Hey you, is there a duel here?" One guy asked.

"Yes right through these doors" I rubbed temples.

People were shoving and pushing each other. "Is it true someone challenged Jaden Yuki?"

"YOU BETCHA!" Syrus screamed through a megaphone. Everyone covered their ears.

Waves of people began running through the doors. Syrus and I just stood over by side.

"Hey babe, wanna go out some time?" Someone asked from behind.

Syrus shivered in disgust. "I think he's talking to you."

I turned around furiously, "No thanks I'm fi-" I gasped as I saw him.

He was a little older with shaggy hair. His smile was perfect and matched his large but lean body figure.

"Are those muscles real?" Syrus whispered to himself.

"Oh alright then. Its cool I had to write an essay anyways, I wouldn't want to ruin my average." He sighed.

Is he smart too!? My head screamed. If Jazz and Min were here they'd definitely throw themselves on him. Speaking of them... I don't see other girls around him. Am I just imagining things?

He began to walk away slowly. I couldn't help but look at his behind... "Wait!"

He stopped and stood still.

"I'm pretty busy but I think I could make room for a date if that's still ok with you?" I asked.

He ran one hand through his hair and smiled.

"Wait what!? Alexis since when do you go out!? What did I miss!?" Syrus panicked.

I shoved my hand over his mouth. "Here's my number".

Jaden POV

"Max this duel was really fun, but I'm going to have to end it." I said.

"We've barely started!" She replied furiously.

I've never been this kind of duelist before... declaring victory so early. But although Max may be strong there's something about her that's... missing? She just isn't challenging enough. I was nervous about this duel for no reason.

Even though I have no idea what's wrong with Max, I will find out.

I turned towards the crowd. Minutes ago there was no one in here, and now people are holding on to the edge of their seats. Max's cheeks were bright pink. She should really get used to having people watching her.

"My move! I summon Elemental hero Bubbleman. And since he's alone I get to draw two cards."

A huge smile formed on my face.

"Whats wrong? Have you realized you're going to lose?" Max asked.

I heard the voice of my closest friend.

"I summon winged kuriboh!" The crowd went crazy. Who doesn't love a kuriboh?

"Next I'll sacrifice two cards to activate transcendent wings, which allows me to summon a level 10 winged kuriboh".

"So you sacrificed one kuriboh for another?"

"Yup! But this kuriboh has a sweet ability. Check it out! By sending him to the graveyard all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed."

"I have a dark world deck, I could just bring them back..." Max pointed out.

Grapha was destroyed.

"Did I forget to mention you take damage equal to the original attack points of your destroyed monsters?"

Max's life points dropped to zero. The crowd went wild.

"That's game!" I laughed.

"Wh- what... I lost that fast!? She fell to her knees.

I walked over to Max but someone else was already near her. He put his hands on her shoulders. He got close to her.

"That was great dueling Max." Jesse whispered.

"Jesse!? When did you get here?" She asked.

"I was here all along! Heck you knew I'd be done writing by now!" He laughed.

"Guess I'm not as good as I thought" She said weakly.

"You know that if you really did manage to beat Jay, then that would mean you're already among the best duelists in the world. Max you're a good duelist but we all know we got a lot more dueling to go through before becoming the best. It would've been much scarier if you actually beat Jaden!" Jesse explained.

"I guess you're write... Thanks Jesse." She got on her feet and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Still that didn't stop Jesse from turned dark red, and me from teasing him in the nearby future!

"There were so many people in here! Looks like Lex and Sy really did do a good job." I grinned.

Jesse scratched his head "Speaking of them where are they? When I came in here I couldn't even see them."

We stared at each other blankly.

Alexis POV

As people were going in and out of the auditorium, Syrus and I were squished against the walls.

Syrus groaned. "Hey Alexis if I don't make it out of this, tell Jay he doesn't have to ask anyone if he wants to use my underwear!"

"Huh? Wait what did you just say?! That's gross!" I shrieked.

"... Don't you have anything to say before you di-"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE SYRUS" I managed, before being completely pinned to the wall by people shoving each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden POV

"I can't believe that duel attracted so much attention" Alexis said as we roamed the hallways.

"Who doesn't love a good duel?" I grinned.

Syrus hesitated "People that aren't duelists?"

"Whoa Sy that's not true! You don't have to be a duelist to like dueling. It's like football. You don't have to play it to love it." I yawned.

"You're tired? That was barely a duel..." Max frowned.

"That's not why I'm tired. I'm just bored now that the duel is over."

"You're bored!? And you were the one that wanted to skip more classes!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Class is worse. Well actually at least I could sleep when I'm in class."

"So guys is it true Zane is coming to duel Jaden?" Jesse crossed his arms.

"That is what he said. It seems a little strange... Like the kind of strange feeling you get when something bad is about to happen..." Syrus shivered.

"Cheer up Sy, I won't beat Zane too badly" I chuckled.

Alexis pinched my arm.

"Ow... Ok I'll go easy on him!"

"If you really think Zane is a push over now that you've came to duel college you're loosing your mind." Alexis snapped.

"I didn't say he was going to be easy to beat, but with my deck I could beat anything!"

Zane POV

I looked through my wardrobe. There must be some kind of clothing that could match this duel disk. The duel disk I was given was painted black with vine like designs scattered across the card zones.

"This should do" I looked in my mirror.

My black blazer had a dragon design on the back. I wasn't trying to start a new fashion trend, but If I'm going to be visiting a college, some people will notice. It's best to look decent for the fans.

As I laid the clothes I wanted to wear on my bed, I took my deck and ran a card check. I made sure all the cards I needed were there. This deck was a little different from my usual deck. But then again even my usual deck is completely different from my old cyber deck. I placed my deck in the duel disk.

The disk began to glow. A dark blue light appeared.

"Strange... I wasn't told this duel disk had tricks".

I brought the disk closer to my eye. Where was that light coming from? I was told the duel disk had a built in video camera. Can it be the camera begins to roll once I've placed my deck inside?

I read a small sticker that was placed on the edge of the duel disk. It read: Blu-ray

"I see... the video is going to be in HD" I snorted.

I pulled out my deck to see if the light would reappear. It was visible for a couple of seconds the first time. I placed my deck back into the disk. This time the light didn't show up.

If someone was trying to play a trick then the light would've probably showed up again. If there was something strange about this duel disk then the light would've reappeared. After all my deck looks fine. Nothing happened.

"I guess it was just the video camera...".

I left my deck inside the duel disk. If the camera was already rolling then I hope they have fun editing it. The camera should be programmed to start shooting once the disk is activated.

Jaden POV

"Whoa Jay look at the time! We have to go to our philosophical trends class" Alexis closed her cell phone.

"Ok so I guess I'll see you guys later?" I exchanged looks with everyone except Alexis.

"What happened to skipping now?" Syrus frowned.

Alexis began walking away. I couldn't go to class without her so I had to walk with her. I mean everyone has that friend that has their course schedule memorized right?

"Sorry Sy but it's important to learn about philosophy and stuff... after all look at all the cool stuff Flato did!"

Syrus sighed. "You mean Plato?"

"Sure I meant his brother Plato too..."

"Jay Flato isn't a person I think you fell asleep during that class"

Alexis was already on the other side of the hallway not turning back. I wonder what's up with her?

I ran down the hallway so that I was walking close to her. She was fidgeting with her phone even though she had turned it off.

"Anything wrong Lex?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She titled her head. Her hazel eyes met mine only for a moment. She stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Nope. Why is there something that should be wrong?"

"No you just seem strangely quiet so I thought maybe something was -"

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her phone. Seriously since when did her phone become more important than her friends!?

Alexis POV

I should have known Jaden still doesn't see anything. For once that he actually realizes something is wrong, and he thinks it has something to do with me being quiet?

I sighed. When will he understand people's true feeling. How can he not see anything. It's become painfully obvious to some people that I've been trying to hint Jaden into realizing he means something to me. Even when I had told him last year, he still seems oblivious... He's just not worth pursuing. Having deep feelings for someone that doesn't want to open up or even discover their own feelings. For Jaden it's all dueling. Even with the whole Yubel situation he's not seeing things on a deeper level.

I want Jaden

-but I have to stop waiting around for him.

What you want is not always what you need right?

I turned on my phone. As expected I had three texts from a new number. I called back.

Jaden POV

"Listen Lex if you're mad about me wanting to take it easy on Zane I'll stop talking about the duel for the rest of the week!" I panicked. Not understanding why she was acting differently was really getting to me.

"Hello?" Alexis spoke in a cheery tone.

So she's calling someone? Is this person someone who's been giving her a hard time?

"Yes" She replied. Damn I really wish I knew who she was talking too. We stood still in the empty hallway. Alexis spoke confidently.

"Friday sounds good". Her face was glowing, and her smile was so happy I smiled back.

She hung up. "Why are you in a good mood?"

"No reason... your smile is awesome!" I patted her back.

Her cheeks turned dark pink. "Thanks Jay... are the heaters on or something it's really hot in here?"

"Really I feel just fine. So who did you call."

"It was nobody really... just some person."

"A person. Well now that you're being specific I could only imagine who called you..." I said with a bored expression.

"It's none of your business ok!?" She snapped.

She glared me down as I gave her a weak look.

"What's wrong with _you_?" she asked suspiciously. "You're being so... err"

"Charming?" I joked.

"No you're acting... like something is bothering you Jay".

"You mean the same way you're acting?"

Her face turned to stone. Her mouth made the shape of an "o".

Alexis POV

My mind was spinning and vibrating. If Jaden was acting the same way I was acting... and I've apparently been acting weirdly because of my date... then wouldn't that mean:

Jaden has feelings for someone?

It sounds almost impossible... but probable. I mean If he really does have a thing for someone... then I can forget everything I was thinking before. Maybe Jaden has realized my gestures. Maybe he's not returning them on purpose.

My heart sank. My mind still frozen from my epiphany.

If Jaden thinks I'm not worth it, then I shouldn't be thinking about him either.

The scene of Jaden's child-like expression replayed itself over and over in my head. The way he smiled when he saw me smile... Nothing makes sense!

I should be happy and carefree right now. I have a date on friday with a cute guy. This is what Mindy and Jazz would've wanted. Doing college stuff like going out, meeting guys, having fun, getting high grades. Jaden is just a friend. His actions have nothing to do with what I'm thinking, which means there's no point in making it seem like I'm hiding something.

Jaden POV

"Alright listen up Jay because I'm only going to say it once." Alexis frowned.

I took her hand in mine. She gave me a soft look. Her expression looked more confused than anything else.

"You can trust me Lex..." I stated.

"It's not a secret ok! I just didn't want to tell you yet." She lied. Something inside me knew it was a lie, but Alexis wouldn't lie. Not to no one, and especially not to me. I took a deep breath.

"I don't even know his name... ok? While you were dueling Max this somewhat attractive guy approached me. He asked me out on a date. I-I-I felt a little bad for him, and I didn't see what the problem was to saying yes? I mean it's just a lousy date. So I gave him my number."

I gave a slight nod. "Oh" was all I could manage for my reaction.

This definitely wasn't the same Alexis I used to know. Something changed. She would never just go on a random date... so why would she start now? It was like she decided to let go of whatever thoughts in her head that were holding her back.

"This friday seems like a good day right?" She smirked.

I began to count my fingers. "That's when Zane is supposed to come..."

Her face turned pale. "Oh my-"

"You forgot?"

"No-no Jay … I uh"

Her stuttering was beginning to bother me. "Lex how could you, I need you to be there when I duel Zane. You always come to my duels..."

"I know Jay I'm really sorry-"

"Hmm yeah it's cool" I said, ending the tension that began to build.

"Aren't we late for class now?" I turned away from her and strolled down the hallway without looking back.

She followed me silently. I could feel her stare beaming through my back.

As we approached the classroom door I felt a smooth pair of arms wrap around me.

I turned to see Alexis burying her head in my shoulder.

"Jay I'm so sorry I know how much dueling means to you-"

"It's not about the duel Lex, it's about supporting each other" I said, and with that said I freed myself from her grip and walked into class.

My heart was beating so fast that my face turned pink. I wanted to hug her back but how could I? She's been my friend for all this time and she chose to do something she'd never even want to do over coming to one of the most important duels ever? What's happening with Lex...

Our teacher shot us a dark look... Well so much for sleeping in class.

Alexis POV

The same words kept echoing in my head "It's not about the duel Lex, it's about supporting each other".

Jaden cared.

Tears were forming pools in the back of my eyes. Jaden did care. He is aware of his deeper feelings. Everything I'm thinking is wrong. I don't know anything! Maybe I shouldn't have gave that guy my number... heck I don't even know his name.

My forehead felt hot. I was getting a headache.

What did I just do!? If Jaden had ever felt anything real for me then it doesn't matter... I … I just crushed it.

"I need you to be there when I duel Zane" "I need you to be there when I duel Zane..." More words flowed through my head.

He needs me to be there when he duel's Zane.

He needs me there so he can duel Zane.

His previous words flowed through my mind " it's about supporting each other".

It's not about dueling Zane... It's about supporting each other?

He needs me there... not for the duel... for each other?

He needs me there for support.

He needs me there.

He needs me.

My own thoughts now came into play.

I want Jaden. I was thinking those exact same words before.

I don't want Jaden... I need Jaden.

And he needs me. Whether he knows it or not.

I have to do something!

And just as quickly as we walked into class, I ran out.


End file.
